


Meeting Jinju

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nervousness, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Seung-gil's dog doesn't get along with many people, and Phichit is nervous about meeting her for the first time.





	Meeting Jinju

“You have no reason to be nervous,” Seung-gil says softly, squeezing Phichit's hand as they walk toward his apartment together.

 _I have every reason to be nervous_ , Phichit answers silently. Because he's about to meet his boyfriend's husky for the first time, and it's kind of big deal. Both of them know how much the other loves their pets, and how important it is to them both that everyone to get along. Seung-gil has already been to Bangkok and been introduced to Phichit's hamsters, and of course they loved each other.

Seung-gil's dog, however... Well, Seung-gil has explained more than once how Jinju is the sweetest dog ever but only really gets on a with a very small number of people. It probably has to do with the fact that Seung-gil's social anxiety means his social circle is small, and therefore his dog hasn't been exposed to many people, but of course Phichit can't fault him for that.

Anyway, they're going to meet, Jinju is going to love him, and everything's going to be fine. Yeah.

“Hey.” Seung-gil squeezes his hand again to regain his attention and gives him a tiny smile. “She'll love you as much as I do.”

Phichit can't help but smile back at that and pull him in a for a quick kiss.

Seung-gil is still blushing when he adds, “And even if she doesn't, it's not like I'm going to break up with you or anything. How often are you even going to be able to come around? She won't be able to be too upset.”

Phichit sighs. “I wish it weren't like that. But I'd rather only see you as often as we do than not see you at all.”

“Agreed.”

They reach the door, and Phichit holds his breath as Seung-gil lets them in. Phichit holds back as Seung-gil enters the apartment, calling for his dog. “Here, Jinju. I've got someone for you to meet...”

Phichit follows him to a small living area and immediately spots the husky curled up on he couch. Her head is up, ears at attention, eyes alert as she stares at the two of them.

“Phichit, Jinju. Jinju...Phichit,” Seung-gil introduces them.

Phichit smiles nervously as he steps forward. “Hey, girl,” he says softly. “It's nice to meet you.”

Jinju stands up on the couch, making a soft noise in her throat. Not quite a growl. More of a question? Seung-gil's eyes dart between them.

Phichit moves closer, and the dog doesn't move. “I brought you something,” he says, sliding his hand into his pocket. Out comes a fancy dog treat he'd bought at a little boutique before meeting up with his boyfriend. “I think you'll like this...”

Seung-gil laughs. “You were hiding that this whole time?”

“I had to have something on my side,” Phichit counters lightly, gingerly sitting beside Jinju. “Well?” he asks her, holding it out.

She looks at him for another long moment, cocking her head and sniffing the air. Then, finally, she leans forward and delicately takes the treat from his fingers. In only a second, it's crunched up and gone down her throat. She woofs happily and flops down again, nosing at Phichit's pockets.

He laughs delightedly. “I'm afraid that's all for now, but I'd call that a good first meeting!” He lays a hand on her head, and when she doesn't object, scratches enthusiastically behind her ears. She rests her head on his lap. “So we're friends, I guess?”

Seung-gil is grinning, a rare look, as he sits down on Phichit's other side and drapes an arm around him. “I can't allow you too much bribery, though,” he warns. “You'll make her fat.”

“Don't listen to him,” Phichit whispers conspiratorially to the dog. “We're friends now, and friends spoil each other sometimes.”

Seung-gil rolls his eyes and props his head on Phichit's shoulder. “I'm happy that went so well.”

“Me, too.” Phichit kisses his boyfriend and pets his boyfriend's dog and is sure he's the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fan_flashworks amnesty round (I chose the prompt "dogs") as well as a comment_fic prompt: Any fandom with a dog, any + dog, "I have just met you and I LOVE you."
> 
> Also, hello, yes, welcome to the first fic I put my 'Seung-gil is bad at people because he has bad social anxiety off the ice' headcanon in. :)


End file.
